In the past, articles have been produced from powdered metals by compaction. These powdered metals may all differ with respect to size, morphology, and reactivity to oxygen. In some instances, the powdered metal or the powdered metal alloys may be reactive to oxygen at ambient conditions causing undesirable properties in a final article.
The metal powders, such as by way of non-limiting example, titanium powder and titanium alloy powders may be compacted by any suitable method such as by cold isostatic pressing (CIP), hot isostatic pressing (HIP), or extrusion to form an article of desired configuration. In some instances, the powdered metal may undergo a first compaction to a near net shape and then a final compaction to a net shape component.
Powders that are reactive in air are often placed in a protective canister before being subjected to processing into bulk shapes. Further, powders that are not reactive may also be placed in a container to facilitate containing and handling of the powder during industrial processing.
Some prior art patents that discuss the use of a container in connection with fabrication of powdered metal components are U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,357 to Yolton et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,669 to Aslund et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,198 to Tornberg.